


Be Safe

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, talk of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Mark (OC) x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Be Safe

Monday was your first day working for Oliver, and it flew by. Before you knew it, you were in your car in the parking lot. Biting your lip, you called Tommy, as he had the kids. “Hey, if I make you dinner, can you watch them for another hour or so. I need to change my address and run a couple errands.” You asked.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” He instantly told you. “Be safe.” He said before the pair of you hung up.

You sighed in relief and began your errands. The last one was grabbing some things from your old home, as you figures Mark would be at work. It was a perfect opportunity and maybe you could even grab everything. At least everything minus the big stuff. 

You pulled into the driveway and quickly made it inside. You went straight to the living room, bag in hand. You’d been keeping random bags and boxes in your trunk for whenever you could make it here. 

“No kids this time?” Mark’s voice made you jump. “No  _ Tommy _ ?” He asked sarcastically as you turned around.”

You clutched your chest. “I didn’t know you were home.” 

“Surprise. Cars getting fixed. Thanks to Arrow.” He growled. “You’re masked friend.” 

“I don’t know him.” You sighed and went back to packing. “I don’t know what you want me to say other than the truth.” You were shocked when he yanked you away from what you were doing. “Mark!”

“Oh cut the shit.” He hissed. “There’s no other reason for him to be coming anywhere near me.” He snapped. “You act perfectly innocent but I know you’ve been fucking around.” His face got close to yours. “Now tell me the truth, and bring my damn kids home.”

You swallowed. “I’ve only been faithful to you! Unlike you!” You shouted. You tried to shove him away from you. He gripped your wrists tightly. 

“Stop acting like you grew a pair.” He spat. "We both know you're pathetic and weak." 

* * *

Tommy wondered where you were, when an hour and a half later, he hasn't heard from you. He called your phone, chewing on his lip. Finally, you picked up the 3rd time he called. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm in the parking lot. Can you meet me outside?" You sniffed.

“Yeah, of course.” He said instantly, standing. “You okay?” 

"No."

He ran to you at that once the kids were safely inside. When you got out of the car, his stomach dropped. "What the hell happened?!"

You sobbed. “I didn’t know he was h-home.” You told him. “I thought he was at work!”

Tommy inspected the bruises on your wrists. “Shit.” He looked over your face. “I can’t believe him.” He said sadly.

You flinched as he touched another bruise. “I don’t want the kids to see me like this.” You told him. “But I can’t hide them, either.” You shrugged.

He shook his head. “I’ll call Laurel to come over, too. I don’t want you alone tonight.” He clenched his jaw. “She can help you try to cover this for work tomorrow, too.” He knew you wouldn’t call out.

You could only nod and wipe your eyes shakily. “Can you go distract them while I come in? I’m gonna do my best to hide...this.” You pointed to your face. 

He nodded and gently kissed your head. “I’m so sorry.” He said gently. 

* * *

Oliver frowned at Tommy’s text not too long after.  _ He hit her.  _ His jaw instantly clenched and he felt anger run through him. Then another text came through.  _ More like beat her. _

Oliver all but growled and went to suit up, nearly running to his car. He didn’t care if you figured things out at this point. When he found himself in Mark’s house, he didn’t hold back in taking out his anger on the man. 

* * *

Laurel was sitting at her desk when Tommy called her. “Yes, Tommy?” She smiled.

“Bad news.” He started. “Can you come over to Y/Ns?” He asked her quickly. “And stay with her?” 

“Yeah, what’s wrong? The kids okay?” She immediately began packing up. 

Tommy looked back to your front door from where he stood. “The kids are fine. Y/N isn’t.” he sighed, swallowing. “He beat her, Laurel.” He said softly.

“What?!” She said loudly, then whispered. “Poor thing.” She grabbed her bag. “I’ll be there soon.” She told him.

“Thanks.” He sighed. “I don’t want her to be alone tonight. At all. She’s covering what she can now, for the kids, but adults are more observant. So, help her in the morning?”

“Definitely.” She agreed. “I’ll bring my good stuff.” She said easily. 

* * *

You were nodding off with Maggie and Clay when there was a knock on your door. Groaning, you got up off the floor and went to answer it. “Hello?” You looked confused when you saw a cop standing there.

“Mrs. Y/L/N?” He asked.

“Y-Yes.” You nodded. “Am I in trouble?” You asked, worried. You hadn’t done anything! 

He shook his head. “This is about your husband, Mark.”

You teared up, instantly thinking the kids were getting taken away. “What about him?” 

“I’m sorry, ma’am. He’s dead.” 

You widened your eyes. “What?!” You shouted. “I-I just saw him!” You told them. “This afternoon. When I left, he was fine. He was drinking a damn beer.” 

The cop shook his head. “It seems your husband was a victim of foul play.” He explained. “He was murdered.” He held up his pad. “Can I ask questions?” 

“No.” Laurel said as she came up. “I’m her lawyer.” He cocked an eyebrow at that.

“Your lawyer happened to show up the day your husband was murdered?” He frowned.

You shook your head. “My friend came over after my husband beat me.” You told him.

He raised his eyebrows. “That changes things.” He told you. “When did this happen?” He had his pen to paper. 

You sighed. “This afternoon. I got off work, and went to get some things from the house.” You told him. “I thought he’d be at work. I was very wrong.”

“Ah, in the process of divorce?” He asked. 

“It’s been filed.” Laurel told him. “Just the other day, actually.” She explained. “He was verbally and emotionally abusive to my client.” 

He hummed and wrote it down. “Glad you moved out.” He told you. “Do you know anyone who would have a grudge against him?” He asked, feeling there was no way you killed Mark.

You thought for a moment and shook your head. “I didn’t really know who he worked with though.” You said honestly. "I stayed home, and that was that."

The officer sighed and nodded. “We’ll check there, then.” 

"He was seeing a woman named Claire Rivers." Laurel told them. "I don't know much about her beyond a name." 

“Thank you, miss.” He wrote the name down. "We'll be in touch if we hear anything." He said before giving you a nod and walking away.

You looked at Laurel once he was in the car and broke down all over again. You wanted away from him, but didn't want him dead! She hugged you to her, just as much in shock. She moved the pair of you away from the door and shut it 

“I’m so sorry.” She told you, knowing you’d never have wanted that. 

"I have to tell the kids." Which hurt most of all.

She rubbed your back. “I’ll be there for you three.” She promised. "So you want the guys here, too?" You may not have been close to Oliver, but the more people to comfort the kids, the better.

You nodded. “Please.” You winced as you wiped your cheeks. "I didn't even ask how he died." You looked at her. "I should have been a decent person and asked!"

“I’m sure you didn’t want him to describe a murder.” She assured. "Go splash some water on your face, breath, and I'll call the guys to let them know what happened." 

You nodded. “Thank you.” You said shakily and all but ran. 

* * *

Tommy was lounging in his couch when Laurel's name lit up his phone. "Everything okay?" He asked. 

"Mark was murdered today." She told him. “Sounds like almost after she left.” She sighed. "She wants you there when she tells the kids." 

Tommy stayed quiet then reacted. “Wait, what?!” He sat up. 

She licked her lips, trying to remain calm. "The police showed up, asking questions. About grudges. She didn't even know his coworkers. That's how cut off from his life she was." She explained. “The officer believed her right away. Think he saw the fear in her.” 

"Does she want me over right now?" He'd be there instantly. 

“Yes if you can. Can you ask Oliver to come? Please?” Laurel wanted to go comfort you. 

Tommy nodded, then remembered she couldn't see. "Yeah, sure." 

“Thank you.” She said before hanging up. 

Tommy stared at the wall for a second before calling Oliver. "Can you meet me at Y/N's?" He asked, not even giving his friend a chance to speak.

“Yes. Why?” Oliver asked. "Are the kids okay? Is she okay?!" He asked moving to grab his keys. 

“Mark’s dead.” He told him. “That’s all I know. In headed over now. She wants us there while she tells the kids.” He explained while getting ready to walk out the door. "I don't know if she still has make up on, but I'm warning you, he did a number on her. I don't know if there's more where I can't see."

Oliver let out an angry huff. “Sounds like he got what he deserved.” He snapped. "I'll see you soon." 

* * *

The kids were still asleep when the guys arrived, and Laurel was holding you. Both men crouched to give you hugs. "I'm sorry." Tommy said.

You were shaking and hugged him back. “Thanks.” You sniffed. "I have to tell the kids their father is dead."

Oliver held you for a moment. “We’ll be here for you.” He promised. "As long as you need us here." He said gently.

You clutched to him. “Thank you.” You sighed. "I'll go get the kids up."

All three watched you go and Laurel held Tommy’s hand tightly. 

* * *

"Hey, guys?" You said softly, shaking their legs.

Clay groaned, looking over. "Mom?!" He was instantly awake. "What happened?" He saw what you'd covered with makeup now. 

You tried to hold it together. “Something happened to your dad.” You breathed. "Come on, the others are here, too." You lifted a sleepy Maggie, wincing. 

She cuddled to you and grew excited as she saw them. “Oliver!” She wiggled down, bolting to him.

He lifted her easily and held her close. “Hey, munchkin.” He smiled softly. 

"Why is mom's face all beat up? What happened to Dad?!" Clay asked, holding your hand.

You teared up and crouched to his level. “Someone hurt dad really badly.” You took his other hand in yours. "Dad is dead, buddy." You sniffed.

Clay widened his eyes. “What? Did you get beat up by the person who did it?” He touched a bruise. His eyes watered.

Licking your lips, you couldn't lie to him. "Dad did this."

Clay looked instantly angry but then sad. His emotions mixed instantly. He hugged you gently. "I love you, mom." He sniffed.

“I love you.” You hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry.” You rubbed his back. "I know you love him."

“I do.” He agreed. “And he’s gone. And he hurt you.” He cried. "How could he hurt you like this?" He didn't understand. 

“He was just angry.” You explained, not wanting to blame him anymore. "That's all." You moved to cup his cheek. "There won't be anymore fighting."

His lip trembled and he hugged you tight again. 

“Daddy’s gone?” Maggie asked Oliver. “Where?” Her eyes were full of innocence. "Is he on bacation?" She asked, still sleepy.

Oliver looked at her softly. “He’s no longer here, Maggie.” He said gently. “He’s gone to sleep for a long time. Forever.” He ran a hand through her Y/C/H. 

She pouted. “Why? He didn’t like us?” He asked sadly. “He said he loves us. And mommy…”

Oliver shook his head. “He loved you very much.” He assured. “That didn’t change.” He hated Mark, but he wouldn’t hurt the kids. 

She laid on his shoulder, trying to understand. She had just seen him a few days before, and now he was gone. “Not we don’t have a daddy.” She said sadly. 

Your heart broke and Laurel hugged her with Oliver. “Can I stay home from school tomorrow?” Clay asked you.

“Yes.” You told him instantly. “I’m sure that Tommy wouldn’t mind having one extra kid for the day, right?” You looked towards him.

“Not at all.” Tommy promised. “How about you leave me her carseat, and I can bring them out to do something?” 

You nodded and hugged yourself. “That would be great, thank you.” You sighed. “Thank you guys for coming to help tell them.” You looked between Tommy and Oliver.

“Of course.” Oliver nodded. “We’re very sorry.” He gave you a sad smile. “We’re here for you.” 


End file.
